Time Warp
by Michael Winges
Summary: Long ago, the Dark One scattered the pieces of a time portal across time and space. Young Emma chances upon one, and winds up in an earlier Neverland. Pan trains her, and she becomes powerful. What she does not know is that the Jones Brothers are coming for her. Will they let her go back to her own time? Will she want to? What if Pan loves her? Eventual Lieutenant Duckling very AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Reader,_

_I am writing this story because I feel that it will flow better than my other ones. Also, I wanted to let all of you know some things:_

_I will be going on a short hiatus (a week and a half) due to Band Camp._

_I will have a lot more time to write this semester, considering that I am a Creative Writing Major. _

_I want to apologize for the small hiatus that I had these past few weeks. Please PM me to keep me writing. I have gotten lazy, and thus I developed Writer's Block. I must also apologize for the historical inaccuracies, because I wanted Emma to have a couple of moments where she would share artifacts from our realm with the fairy tale characters._

_Please read, write and review. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!_

_-MW_

Once upon a time, a powerful, kind wizard went out into all of the realms to try to get rid of all evil. He made potions, created spells, and even tried True Love's Kiss - but none of these were strong enough to break evil's spell. He soon came to the conclusion that he could never rid the world of evil - at least, not completely. So, he tried to create a time portal that would take everything evil to another, darker time - a time where they could prosper without harming anyone during his time. The wizard's plans were foiled, however, by an evil sorcerer, called the Dark One. He wanted to stay and wreak havoc on those in his time period. 

When it came time for the time portal to be opened, the Dark One appeared. Enraged, he tore the portal apart, scattering the pieces across realms and times. These pieces became invisible. If you were to step into one, you would have no idea where you would wind up. 

Distraught, the kind wizard decided to spend the rest of his days in solitude. He was never seen or heard from again.

_

Thirteen-year-old Emma did not know where she was. All she knew was that she had been walking down the street, heading home after school (if you could call the orphanage a home) and then she was in the middle of a humid forest. She had no idea what had happened. It had felt like she was flying and falling at the same time. She just wanted to get back to Mrs. Johnson's orphanage. Terrified, she curled up into a ball on the forest floor and started to cry. After what seemed like hours, a voice called out to her. 

"Why are you crying?" Emma jumped up to find a young boy - about fifteen years old - standing not too far from her. She hastily wiped her tears away. 

"'M not crying," she mumbled, sniffling softly. The blond boy smirked, stepping closer to her. 

"Emma, why are you crying?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"How do you know my name, kid?" She demanded. "And where the hell are we?" The boy tutted at her. 

"I asked you first," he said, his voice low. Emma looked down. She hated admitting her weaknesses. 

"I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I don't know what is going on. And I just want to go home." The boy nodded, folding his arms over his chest. He looked away from Emma, towards the ground near her feet. 

"My name is Peter. This is my home. I normally don't allow girls to stay here - they can be quite distracting. However, you are very pretty. Beautiful, even. I will let you stay here for as long as I like. I just want to know how you got here in the first place." The whole time, Peter practically danced around her - twirling this way and that, pirouetting about. His emerald eyes were dark with something that Emma did not recognize. She looked away from his burning gaze, wanting nothing more than to go home.

"I… I'm not sure. I was walking down Mallard Avenue, listening to my iPod-"

"What the bloody hell is an iPod?" Peter gaped at her. Rolling her eyes, Emma took the device from her pocket. He looked at it, wondering what it did. Looking around her, she located her headphones and plugged them in. She explained how to wear them, and turned on the music. The screen said that it was playing "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy. She smiled, thinking back to her first concert. Peter's voice brought her back to the present.

"What form of sorcery is this?" His hands grasped hers to take a better look. He came to stand next to hers. _Sorcery,_ she thought. _What the actual fuck?_ Peter looked at the device like it was some kind of magical possession. When the song finished, Emma explained how it worked.

"Electricity runs through the device. Not magic. You can pick whatever song you want to hear from the songs that you have on your library – where you store your songs. You also hook up your iPod to your computer…" And on she went, explaining various electronics and how they worked. Not many people knew, but she had learned how to hack into places. She never did anywhere important – just a local Wal-Mart's Wi-Fi, or the local coffee shop's bank records. She never stole anything, never looking for any information. She only wanted to test her limits. Because of this, she knew the ins and outs of the computer in her backpack. The eleven-inch MacBook Air that she had worked her ass off for at both the library and the auto body shop in the small town of Brookings, Virginia, that she now carried in her backpack. The latter of the two jobs, she only worked the front desk because of child labor laws and because the men handling the cars in the back did not want her to get hurt. Even still, she would help out on miniscule tasks, such as getting the carburetor and changing the oil. She had lied about her age at the time, but it would not matter in a few months. She would be fourteen by the thirtieth of October, and she would be set.

Emma yawned, finally noticing how dark it actually was. Peter nodded and took her arms in his firm grasp. He began to lead her through the trees on what seemed like a path toward an encampment. She smelled smoke and fire ahead, and whoops and yells began echoing from the trees. All of this seemed vaguely familiar to Emma – as if she had heard it in a story. Oh, how she wished she had her story book. She wished she could read the days away in the library, or write novels for a living, but she knew that she would never be good enough to make it big. Shaking her head, she came back to the present. A small boy ran up to Peter and hugged his middle.

"Peter's home," the little one exclaimed. He couldn't be more than four or five. The boys in the encampment all cheered on as Peter led Emma into the clearing. The noise died down as soon as Emma came into view.

"A _girl_?" One of the older boys protested. He was tall, but was probably no older than twelve in all actuality. Emma huffed in indignation. "Peter, you can't be serious."

"Listen up, you lot," Peter shouted at the boys. "This is Emma. I will be training her. No one is to lay a _finger_ on her unless she permits it. If you do, the punishment will be quite severe. Got that?" Emma flinched. _How barbaric! I'm not _that_ special, am I?_ She was shaken out reverie when the small boy tugged on the hem of her shirt. She looked down to see his dirt covered face and bright blue eyes. She squatted down to his eye level to speak to him. She always did this with her little foster brothers and sisters whenever they wanted attention.

'Hey there," she said, placing her backpack on the ground. "What's your name?" She smiled at him, tentatively brushing hair away from his eyes. His attire, like all of the other boys – except for Peter – was a brown cloak that covered most of his body. His seemed to be too big for him.

"I'm Aiden," he said, smiling widely. Emma laughed and mussed up his light brown hair.

"How old are you, Aiden?" At this, he shrugged. Emma frowned, brows furrowing. "Well, how do you not know how old you are?"

"People age differently here than in any other realm, Emma," Peter's voice sounded from above her. She looked up at him, confused.

"What's a 'realm?' And how do I get back to mine? Can I get back to the day I left? Can I get back to September 2, 1997? Please?" Peter blanched and came down to her level.

"You're from the future?" He demanded. It was Emma's turn to turn white.

"What is today's date," she whispered, horrified. Peter ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and looked away from Emma.

"Well, time moves differently here in Neverland-"

"_We're in Neverland?!"_ Emma screeched, standing up. She could not believe it. Neverland was a fictional place, where no one grew up and violence occurred all over the place. She looked at all of the boys around her – _the Lost Boys_, she realized. Panicked, she bolted from the area, running as fast as her legs could take her. After running for what felt like forever, she tripped over a giant tree root and fell flat on her face. Grunting in pain, she tried to get up.

"I wouldn't do that," Pan's voice called out just behind her. Shivering out of fear, she stopped struggling. Emma was not afraid of Peter Pan; on the contrary, she was afraid that she was going insane. His hand came out of nowhere, trying to help her up. He crouched down and looked into her bright green eyes. She did not take the hand, so he let it drop.

"Why do you fear me _now_? Why does it matter that we are in Neverland-"

"Because you're just stories," Emma blurted out. When Peter looked confused, she heaved herself up – with great effort – and the two walked (or, in Emma's case, limped) back to the camp. When they got there, the boys were looking at Emma's backpack with great curiosity. She picked it up and unzipped it. She always had her two favorite stories on her: _The Princess Bride_ and _Peter Pan_. When she found her battered book, she tossed it to Peter, who caught it and read the title with a smirk. "See, to me, you are all characters in a book." At that, Peter put the book on a log circling the fire pit and walked over to her. Everyone in the vicinity watched as Peter gently pressed his lips to Emma's. She did not protest – although she was terrified, she was too shocked to move because this was her first kiss, and it was with fucking _Peter Pan_. When he pulled away, his smirk was there once again.

"Am I real to you now, Emma?" She could not respond. All of her emotions were running haywire. He laughed at her before whispering, "Breathe, Emma." She had not known that she had been holding her breath. Exhaling slowly, she finally nodded.

"Yes," she said. "You are real." Suddenly, she felt completely exhausted. She swayed in the encampment, and then the world suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest Reader,_

_I apologize for the delay! _

_I just wanted to get this out here before the madness started. There might be a third chapter posted by tonight, as well._

_Please remember to read, write, and review!_

_-MW_

Emma awoke to a light breeze blowing through the opening to a small cave. It was dank and dark, but there was enough light streaming through the opening to show her that she was not alone. Peter Pan sat in the corner, watching her sleep with a look in his eyes that Emma could not comprehend. The events of yesterday came flooding into her mind, only making her blush. She had fainted after her first kiss – all because she could not accept the fact that _Peter Pan_ was real. Stretching, she felt some light fabric hit her side. She looked down, realizing that she was wearing just a white tee shirt – a very _short _one, at that. It only came down to about her upper thigh. Grabbing the sheets for protection from his view, Emma flushed.

"It's alright, Emma," Peter spoke softly. He stood up and walked over to her. "I magicked your clothing away. No one saw you naked. Nobody here knows what a girl looks like – besides me. But that is a story for another time." He sat on the edge of her bed, smirking at her. She scooted away from him, a little terrified of what he would do. He folded his arms over his chest. "I have to say, Emma. I was a little nervous when you magically appeared on my island. But you have proven yourself. You are going to fit right in here. You'll be the perfect mother to these Lost Boys." This took Emma by surprise – she did not know _how_ to be a mother. She was only thirteen, for God's sake!

"Peter," Emma started shakily. He looked at her in an almost… _endearing_ way. She cleared her throat. "I don't know how to be a mother. I've lived in the foster system my whole life. My experiences with mothers…" She trailed off, shaking her head. Peter chuckled, his smile widening. He reached his left arm out toward her. Emma froze, not used to someone showing affection. He caressed her cheek, smiling softly.

"Oh, Emma," he began, "That is why you are _meant _to be their mother. You not only understand them, you were _born _to be a great mother. Your parents were – are – fair, just people. I know. I've met them." Emma cocked her head in confusion. Her parents? They were alive? As if he heard her, he continued. "Well, I _will_ meet them. They haven't been born yet. But I will get to know your father well enough when he is old enough to join my crew." Emma did not know what to think of that. Her _father?_ Peter Pan was going to _meet_ her father. She could not wrap her head around the idea. She did not notice Peter reaching for her hand until his fingers brushed hers. She flushed again, quickly pulling herself away from him even more. His smile faltered. "There is no reason to fear me, Emma," he murmured. "I am here to help you. To _protect_ you. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. You've lived a hard life – that much is for sure. You're a lost girl. Moreover, you're _the_ Lost Girl. You are going to be the perfect addition to our family." He finally grasped his hand in hers. She sat there, frozen. She was confused and had no idea what to do. She had had boys force themselves upon her before, but never like this. Peter was actually being rather gentle compared to everyone else who had wished to be with her. But she was still confused. He continued to speak after a moment. "You have magic in you, Emma. And you are _powerful_. I can train you if you let me."

"I have _magic?"_ Emma asked incredulously. If she had been younger, then she would have believed him. But, being a thirteen-year-old, angsty teen, she had learned that fairytale endings never happened, and that magic was all fake. Peter, quirking an eyebrow, began to float in mid air as if to prove his point. She squealed in surprise. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess magic is real._ She swallowed thickly as Peter sank down to the bed again. They agreed to training late at night – after her motherly duties were finished. Peter quickly explained the mechanics of Neverland.

"Just think of anything. If you can imagine it, you can have it," he said with a wide smirk. With that, he left her to change and start the day. She chose to wear a black skater dress and red, high top Chuck Taylors. She pulled her hair into a plait and walked out of the cave. As soon as she was out in the open, the Lost Boys bombarded her with hugs and kisses. "Mama!" They all shouted. They all loved her already, and she had never felt so much love before. She attempted to return their hugs with as much fervor as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter float down to her side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "See, Emma?" He said as she picked up Aiden. She smiled warmly – the first time in a very long time. Peter smiled, too, knowing all too well what was happening. Aiden hugged her around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Mama, are you gonna stay wit us?" Aiden asked, his voice soft and light. Emma's smile widened, and she nodded.

"Of course, Sweetie," she said. "Mama's gonna take care of her boys." The group around her cheered even louder and hugged her again.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Emma, unlike the boys, aged slightly. She became a woman. About thirty or so years passed, but she looked to be about sixteen. Her relationship with Peter changed significantly. At first, when he would kiss her every night, she would be hesitant. But then she began to fall for him. He never truly forced himself upon her – he only ever kissed her. And all of the Lost Boys loved her. Yes, they came and went, but they all loved her. Especially the younger ones – Aiden, David, and Henry – loved her, though they never stayed for long. She grew not only as a person, but in her magical abilities as well. She knew that she was strong. Peter taught her well. But she only ever used her magic for good, which meant that she eventually surpassed Peter in magic. She was becoming an incredible young woman.

One day, as she and Peter were having a private moment, he stopped and listened to the surroundings. Emma noticed this, pulling away from him to see if he was all right.

"Peter?" She inquired, looking around. His hair was tousled from their make out session, and she felt like she did not look any better. She touched his face, drawing him back to her. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. Emma's lie detector went off, but she did not say anything. "I think the boys are just having a bit too much fun. Why don't you go check on them?" Another lie, but she still ignored it. It hurt her that he would lie to her so easily – after being together for thirty years. She let it go, pecking Peter on the cheek. His stubble scratched her lips. This caught her off guard.

"Peter, you grew some stubble," she said before floating into the air and flying to the encampment. Henry gave her a big hug when she landed.

"Mama!" He cried out. All of the boys followed suit. She smiled, hugging and kissing them, healing their wounds. She loved each and every one of them. Even Felix seemed to have come out to greet her. This was an odd occurrence, considering Felix practically hated her from the start.

A little while later, Peter came back to the encampment, cleanly shaven, and he seemed agitated. Emma pouted at seeing his shaven face.

"Awe, Pete," she cried out – she was the only one to ever call him that – "why did you shave? I prefer some facial hair on a man." He turned to her, glaring. She had struck a nerve. It was quite clear that all he could see was red as he picked Emma up by the throat and pinned her against a tree.

"This is your fault," he hissed. He dug his nails into her neck, making her bleed. She began choking, trying to catch any air possible. All of the boys were silent. Emma's magic kicked in and she let out a burst of magic that knocked him to the ground, unconscious. Coughing for air, she did not have time to think, she just did what she had always done best: she ran. Ran away from the encampment, ran away from the life that she had come to know as her own. It had been a lie. He had never _truly_ cared for her; no, he just wanted her magic. Well, he couldn't have it now. She didn't realize that her tears were blinding her until she ran into something – or, rather, someone.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" A deep voice asked. Emma cowered, not knowing what to do. She refused to look at the man. She felt him kneel down in front of her. "What's your name, sweetheart?" No answer. She just kept on crying – and shivering. She was cold, or in shock. Suddenly, a navy blue jacket enveloped her. This made her look up at the man before her. She held her breath. He was gorgeous: the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had raven hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, a white shirt and white trousers on – obviously military – and the _bluest_ eyes. He smiled at her. "I won't hurt you, Love. It is my sworn duty to protect those in need. Now what's your name?" She wiped her face and took a huge gulp of air.

"Emma," she muttered. "My name is Emma Swan." The smile faltered on the man's face.

"_You're_ Emma Swan?" Confused, she nodded her head. His smile was then replaced on his face. "Liam!" He called out. There was some rustling, and another man came to a halt in front of the two of them.

"What now, Killian?" He asked, bemused by the younger man's antics. He was not as handsome as the man before Emma, but he was obviously older and wiser. He then saw her and his eyes widened. "Is this her, brother?" Killian nodded in excitement. Liam then knelt down beside his brother.

"Emma, we have been looking for you – your _parents_ have been looking for you. They sent you over to the World Without Magic to try to protect you, but then the threat vanished. We need you to come with us, only if –"

"If I come with you, I will never have to see this God-awful place again?" Emma asked. Puzzled, Liam nodded slowly. Sighing in content, she waved her hand and all of her belongings showed up besides her in a cloud of white smoke. This made them both jump, but they took one piece of luggage each and they walked over to their ship. Liam explained what had happened to them while they ventured.

"Pan appeared out of nowhere, asking what we were doing here. Your father said that he would know who you are, but might not want to tell us where you are, so he had us tell the truth at first. We asked if there were any girls on the island, and he said no. I'm assuming he was not lying for the most part, due to the fact that you are a _woman _now. Anyways, we then asked if there was a plant that was on the island – Dreamshade. We already knew that it was poisonous, but we needed to fool Pan. He told us where to find it, so we started in that direction – in hopes of finding you." Emma blushed, not knowing what to think. They were there for _her_ – to help her find her parents. And they were very kind. After about an hour, they reached the ship. They hurriedly got everything settled – she would stay in Killian's cabin. They placed all of her things around the room – all of her dresses, under garments (she was surprisingly girly), her unlimited supply of batteries, and her electronics. She did not know what to do now. All she knew was that her life was going to become better in the blink of an eye. Emma wanted this new life.

Emma heard shouts from above. Captain Liam was giving out orders to the rest of the crew. Killian placed a hand on her arm, smiling down at her. "We will be in the Enchanted Forest soon enough… Your Majesty," he said with a small bow. She quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm royalty?" She asked in disbelief. He straightened himself to look her in the eye. His eyes were so _blue_ that she was mesmerized. She forgot how to speak, how to breathe, hoe to think. He led her to the bed, sat her down, and knelt in front of her.

"Your Highness-" he began.

"Call me Emma, Lieutenant," she said, smiling softly at him. Normally, in this situation, she would have been freaking out about being on a ship. But right now, all she could think about was why the hell she was flirting with this guy that she had just met. He smiled at her softly, and took her hand. This sent a jolt through both of them, but he still held onto her soft hands.

"Emma," he said her name like it was heavenly, sending shivers down her spine. "Emma, you are the daughter of King David and Queen Snow White, our sovereign leaders. We were told by King David that we needed to find a woman with golden hair like his and green eyes like his wife. We have been searching for you for years. Emma… how did you end up here? In Neverland?" Emma sighed, trying to remember all of those years ago, when she had first arrived. She thought back to how she fell through the portal, and without her knowledge, she told him everything. From how she was listening to her iPod, minding her own business, and she fell in Neverland, to the present. Killian listened carefully, hanging onto every word. By the time she had finished, she was wracking with sobs and she cold barely breathe. Killian sat beside her on the bed and attempted to comfort her. After a few minutes, she calmed down a bit. "Emma," he said softly. She turned to face him, her eyes swollen and her cheeks pink. He cleared his throat. "I'm so terribly sorry for interrupting this moment, but what exactly is an iPod?" At this, Emma laughed. She conjured up her iPod and headphones.

"It's a device for playing music," she explained. "You put these headphones in your ears, and then you hit play." She put one of the headphones in his right ear, then the other in her own. She saw the unsure look on his face and smiled, pressing play. The song that played was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Killian jumped in response to the song, but listened to the lyrics that began to sing. She began to sing along, closing her eyes. As she became more immersed into the music, her powers became strengthened. Small flecks of light started dancing around the room, creating an intimate atmosphere. When the song finished, she opened her eyes and was surprised that Killian was staring at her. She was then shocked to see the lights around the room. With a wave of her hand, she made the lights disappear. Still, he paid no heed. She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. She was clad in a black skirt that reached her mid thigh, a red and white striped crop top that made her look younger than she actually was, and red Toms. Killian stood up alongside her, watching her every move. Suddenly, she turned around, about to say something, but the ship jerked forward. She fell forward – into Killian's strong arms. She grasped them timidly, to gain her bearings. Slowly, she looked up into his blue eyes, and became mesmerized again. He seemed mesmerized, too. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she noticed him lean into her. She finally blinked and cleared her head. "I want to go up on the deck," she said. Sighing, he dropped his head, but did not let go of her.

"As you wish, milady," was all he said, allowing one arm to drop. Never letting her out of his grasp, he led her up to the deck. Once on the deck, Killian dropped his other arm. What lay before them was terrifying. And jaw dropping.

Peter Pan was floating above the deck, clutching the Captain's heart in his hands. Killian drew his sword, prepared to fight, but Emma threw an arm out to stop him.

"This is between you and me, Peter," she shouted. The Imp looked over to see her trying to protect her rescuer.

"Hello, my Dear," he sneered, squeezing the heart in his hands. Liam gave a great yelp of pain, collapsing to the ground. This time, Emma did not stop Killian. She watched as she ran to his dying brother, crying out the entire way.

"Liam!" He reached his brother, holding him close. Emma turned her attention back to Peter, who was still crushing the heart. She waved her hand, and the heart was gently placed into her hand. Then, with another wave, Peter flew backwards, towards the beach, passed out. She smiled confidently for a moment, looking at her handiwork. She then turned toward Liam, who was panting heavily. The heart in her hand beat steadily. Rushing over to Liam and Killian, she got onto her knees in front of them. "GO AWAY!" Killian bellowed at her. Emma tilted her head to the side, offering the heart.

"I'll keep it, then, if you don't want your brother's heart back," she stated. Killian looked up at that, and saw that Liam was, indeed, alive, and Emma was holding his heart. He nodded subtly, moving one of his arms. Emma moved closer, lining his heart up with his chest. This was not the first heart that she had put back. In fact, Peter was notorious for doing such things – and worse – to the Lost Boys. She replaced the heart quickly, without warning. Liam gasped, and slumped for a second. Horror struck Killian's face before Liam took a gulp of air, sitting up. He rubbed at his chest, making sure it was intact. He was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," he whispered. The crew cheered for her and Killian looked at her in a way that Peter never had. She could not place the emotion, but it made butterflies fill up her stomach. She smiled at him before responding to Liam.

"You're welcome, Captain." Liam stood up, shouting orders to continue sailing. Emma set up a protection spell around the ship, ensuring that they were not followed by Peter.


End file.
